ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe(John Horton)
This is the my version of the Marvel Cinematic Universe as it was with the Official one As if it was with the Current Movies that we're made but If i was in Charge of them here's how i would do it. Paramount & Universal would still have Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, & Captain America the First Avenger but with Marvel & Sony making a Deal Early to have Spider-Man to appear in the Marvel Cinematic Universe early with a New Reboot instead of Sony making a Amazing Spider-Man Series but Have Logan Lerman be Spider-Man/Peter Parker. The Paramount Logo will be for Iron Man all the Way through Captain America the First Avenger while the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures Logo will be in the future Marvel Movies starting out with Marvel's The Avengers. I will also put the X-Men and Fantastic Four in my Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Zero: Origins The Wolverine: Origins Heroes: Wolverine(Tom Hardy) Villains: Sabretooth(Clive Standen), William Stryker Fantastic Four Heroes: Mr Fantastic(Jake Gyllenhall), Invisible Woman(Alice Eve), Thing(Taron Egerton), Human Torch(Jensen Ackles) Villains: Dr. Doom(TBA) X-Men Mutants Heroes: Professor X(Ralph Fiennes), Magneto(Christoph Waltz), Moira Mactaggert(Rose Bryne), Fred Duncan(TBA), Scott Summers(Chris Pine), Daniel Shomron(TBA). Villains: Shadow King(TBA), Living Diamond(TBA), Amelia Vought(TBA). The X-Men Heroes: Professor X(Ralph Fiennes), Cyclops(Chris Pine), Iceman(Jaime Bell), Beast(Joel Edgerton), Jean Grey(Rachel Nichols) Villains: William Stryker(TBA), Issac Javitz(TBA), Carmella Unuscione(TBA), Fabian Cortez(TBA) Phase One: Avengers Assemble Iron Man(2008) May 2nd 2008 Distributed by Paramount Studios Heroes- Tony Stark/Iron Man(Robert Downy Jr) Villains-Iron Monger(Jeff Bridges), Mandarin(Ben Kingsley) Other-Pepper Potts(Gwyneth Paltrow), J.A.R.V.I.S(Paul Bettany), Happy Hogan(Jon Favreau), Ho Yinsen(Shaun Toub), Phil Coulson(Clark Gregg), James Rhodes(Don Cheadle), Nick Fury(Samuel L Jackson). Ant-Man(2008) Distributed by Paramount Studios June 6th 2008 Heroes-Hank Pym/Ant-Man(Nathan Fillion) & Wasp/Janet Van Dyne(Malin Akerman) Villains-Whirlwind, Egghead Others: Nick Fury(Samuel L Jackson) The Incredible Hulk(2008) June 13th 2008 Distributed by Universal Studios Heroes-Bruce Banner/Hulk(Mark Ruffalo) Villains-General Ryker, Emil Blonsky/Abomination(Tim Roth), Glenn Talbot, Samuel Sterns/Leader(Tim Blake Nelson). Other-Betty Ross(Liv Tyler), General Thunderbolt Ross(William Hurt), Rick Jones, Doc Samson(Ty Burrell), Jennifer Walters, Nick Fury(Cameo), Tony Stark(Cameo) Captain Marvel May 20th 2009 Distributed by Paramount Pictures Heroes-Captain Marvel(Bryce Dallas Howard), Nick Fury(Samuel L Jackson) Villains: Supreme Intellengence (James Earl Jones), Yon Rogg (Jude Law), Dr. Minerva (Gemma Chan), Talos (Ben Mendelsohn) Namor the Sub Mariner Release Date-June 5th 2009 Heroes-Namor(Jonathan Rhys Meyers) Villains-Attuma(TBA) Iron Man 2(2010) May 7th 2010 Distributed by Paramount Pictures Heroes-Iron Man(Robert Downey Jr), Nick Fury(Samuel L Jackson), War Machine(Don Cheadle), Hank Pym(Nathan Fallion) Villains-Justin Hammer, Whiplash Others: Pepper Potts(Gwyenth Platrow), Happy Hogan(Jon Farveau), Phil Coulson(Clark Gregg). Spider-Man(2010) June 10th 2010 Heroes-Peter Parker/Spider-Man(Logan Lerman) Villains-Mysterio & Shocker Thor May 7th 2011 Heroes-Thor/Dr. Donald Blake(Chris Hemsworth) Villains-Enchantress(Kathryn Winnick), Loki(Tom Hiddleston) Laufley & Frost Giants Others- Jane Foster(Natalie Portman), Dr. Erik Selvig(Stellan Skasgard), Odin(Anthony Hopkins), Lady Sif(Jamie Alexander), Frigga(Rene Russo), Darcy Lewis(Kat Dennings), Three Warriors(Tadanobu Asano, Zachary Levi & Jousha Dallas), Phil Coulson(Clark Gregg), Jasper Sitwell(Maximillano Herndanz), Hawkeye(Jeremy Renner). The Uncanny X-Men Distributed by Paramount Pictures June 13th 2011 Heroes-Wolverine(Tom Hardy), Charles Xavier(Ralph Fiennes), Cyclops(Chris Pine), Jean Grey(Bridget Regan), Storm(Naomie Harris), Iceman(Jaime Bell), Beast(Joel Edgerton), Angel(Alex Pettyfer), Jubilee(Ellen Wong) Villains-Magneto(Christoph Waltz), Quicksilver(Aaron Taylor Johnson), Scarlet Witch(Elizabeth Olsen), Toad(Elijah Wood), Mystique(Sienna Miller), Mastermind(David Thewlis) Others-Senator Robert Kelly(Gary Oldman) Captain America the First Avenger(2011) July 22nd 2011 Distributed by Paramount Studios(Last Marvel Studios movie to be Distributed by Paramount before transferring to Disney) Heroes-Captain America(Chris Evans) Villains-Red Skull(Hugo Weaving), Arnim Zola(Toby Jones), Heinz Kruger(Richard Armitage) Others-Peggy Carter(Hayley Atwell), Bucky Barnes(Sebastian Stan), Howard Stark(Jon Favreau), Namor(Jonathan Rhys Meyers) Nick Fury(Larger Role in the Film), Wolverine(Tom Hardy) (Cameo) Namor along with Human Torch Android would have made a Cameo in this Film This is the Last film to be Distributed by Paramount Pictures before handing the rights over to Disney. Red Skull will survive in this Movie instead of being Dead Marvel's the Avengers May 4th 2012 Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures(The First film to be Distributed by Disney after Paramount distributed the First Seven Films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe). Heroes-Iron Man(Robert Downey Jr), Thor(Chris Hemsworth), Captain America(Chris Evans), Ant-Man I/Hank Pym(Nathan Fillion), Janet Van Dyne/Wasp I(Alice Eve), Hulk(Mark Ruffalo), Spider-Man(Logan Lerman)(Spider-Man's Second Appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to team up with the Avengers). Villains-Loki(Tom Hiddleston), Red Skull(Hugo Weaving), Namor(Jonathan Rhys Meyers), Asborbing Man. Others- Phil Coulson(Clark Gregg), Pepper Potts(Gwyneth Paltrow), Erik Selvig(Stellan Skarsgard), Jane Foster(Natalie Portman), Betty Ross(Liv Tyler), Gwen Stacy(Steffanie Scott), Mary Jane Watson(Shailene Woodley), Jasper Sitwell(Maximillano Herndanz), J.A.R.V.I.S(Paul Bettany), James Rhodes(Who appears in the End Credits Scene), Happy Hogan(Jon Fervaru), Maria Hill(Cobie Smulders), Thunderbolt Ross(William Hurt), Thanos(Post Credits Scene) & The Other Plot: The Story is still the Same but with Ant-Man, Wasp, Spider-Man as Heroes and Jane Foster & Betty Ross in the movie and the Plot of this one is where Namor Teams up with Loki to defeat the Avengers and he starts out by getting the Hulk in the Film but Hulk tricks him in the Film during the Battle in the Hellicarrier. Spider-Man comes in the Film to team up with The Avengers to defeat Loki Namor teams up with Loki & Red Skull to destroy the Avengers. Namor manipulates the Hulk not just Loki to defeat the Avnegers Asborbing Man is created in this Movie It is Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne the Founders of the Avengers Team rather than Hawkeye and Black Widow Uncanny X-Men 2 Release-September 20th 2012 Heroes-Cyclops(Chris Pine), Jean Grey(Bridget Regan), Charles Xavier(Ralph Fiennes), Wolverine(Tom Hardy), Storm(Naomie Harris), Angel(Alex Pettyfer), Iceman(Jamie Bell), Jubilee(Ellen Wong), Rouge(Gemma Arterton), Gambit(Matt Bomer), Polaris(Teresa Palmer), Banshee(Damien Lewis) Villains-Magneto(Daniel-Day-Lewis), Pyro(Riley Smith), Emma Frost(Katheryn Winnick), Mystique(Sienna Miller), Juggernaut(Nathan Jones), Sabretooth(Alexandar Skasgard), Quicksilver(Aaron Taylor Johnson), Scarlet Witch(Elizabeth Olsen) Other-Senator Robert Kelly(Gary Oldman), Nick Fury(Samuel L Jackson) Nick Fury Shows up to ask Wolverine for a Request to join The Avengers Phase 2-Avengers Reassembled Iron Man 3 Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Date-May 3rd 2013 Heroes-Iron Man(Robert Downey Jr), James Rhodes/Iron Patriot(Don Cheadle), Black Widow(Scarlett Johannsen) Villains: Trevor Slattery(Ben Kingsley), Aldrich Killian(Guy Pearce), Maya Hansen(Rebecca Hall), Brandt, Savin, Namor(Jonathan Rhys Meyers) Others: Pepper Potts(Gwyneth Paltrow), Happy Hogan(Jon Favreau), J.A.R.V.I.S(Paul Bettany), Hardy Kinney(Ty Simpkins), President Ellis(William Sader). Uncanny X-Men 3 Release-August 2nd 2013 Heroes-Wolverine(Tom Hardy), Cyclops(Chris Pine), Storm(Naomie Harris), Iceman(Jamie Bell), Beast(Joel Edgerton), Angel(Alex Pettyfer), Shadowcat(Jennifer Lawrence), Charles Xavier(Ralph Fiennes), Moira Mactaggert(Rose Byrne), Colossus(Owain Yaoman), Banshee(Tony Curran), Rogue(Lyndsy Foncesa), Jubilee(Ellen Wong), Polaris(Teresa Palmer), Villains-Magneto(Daniel-Day-Lewis), Juggernaut(Nathan Jones), Blob(Ethan Suplee), Mastermind(David Thwelis), Emma Frost(Rosamund Pike), Pyro(Riley Smith), Nimrod(Peter Dinklage), Quicksilver(Aaron Tylor Johnson), Scarlet Witch(Elizabeth Olsen) Post Credit Scene that leads up to Thor the Dark World Thor the Dark World November 8th 2013 Heroes-Thor(Chris Hemsworth), Valkyrie(Elizabeth Lail), Warriors Three(Levi, Stevenson and Asano), Sif(Jaime Alexander), Heimdall(Idris Elba), Odin(Anthony Hopkins) Villains-Loki(Tom Hiddleston), Malekith, Kruse Others-Jane Foster(Natalie Portman), Darcy Lewis(Kat Dennings), Frigga(Rene Russo), Erik Selvig(Stellan Skarsgard) Untitled Spider-Man Sequel March 7th 2014 Heroes-Spider-Man(Logan Lerman) Villains-Sinister Six Others-Mary Jane Watson(Shailene Woodley), J. Jonah Jameson(JK Simmons) Uncanny X-Men 4 March 30th 2014 Heroes-Wolverine(Tom Hardy), Charles Xavier(Ralph Fiennes), Cyclops(Chris Pine), Dark Phoenix(Bridget Regan), Iceman(Jamie Bell), Storm(Naomie Harris), Beast(Joel Edgerton), Havok(Garrett Hedlund), Gambit(Channing Tatum), Rogue(Lydnsey Fonscea), Dazzler(Lady Gaga), Forge(Sharlto Copley), Madrox(Freddie Prinze Jr), Jubilee(Ellen Wong), Polaris(Teresa Palmer), Nightcrawler(Cillian Murphy), Colossus(Owain Yaoman), Moira Mactaggert(Rose Byrne) Villains-Magneto(Daniel-Day-Lewis), Sabretooth(Alexandar Skasgard), Mastermind(David Thwelis), Pyro(Riley Smith), Juggernaut(Nathan Jones), Mystique(Sienna Miller), Nimrod(Peter Dinklage), Quicksilver(Aaron Taylor Johnson), Scarlet Witch(Saorise Ronan) Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch being Captured by HYDRA for Baron Von Strucker's Experiments Captain America the Winter Soldier Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Heroes-Captain America(Chris Evans), Black Widow(Scarlet Johannson), Falcon(Anthony Mackle), Hawkeye(Jeremy Renner), Nick Fury(Samuel L Jackson) Villains-Alexander Pierce(Robert Redford), The Winter Soldier(Sebastian Stan), Jasper Sitwell, Crossbones(Frank Grillo), Georges Batroc, Arnim Zola. Others-Peggy Carter(Hayley Atwell), Agent 13(Anna Kendrick), Doctor List, Baron Von Strucker(Thomas Kretschmann), Quicksilver(Aaron Taylor Johnson)(Cameo) & Scarlet Witch(Saoirse Ronan). Hawkeye would have been in this Movie instead of Being Absent his First Apperance Guardians of the Galaxy August 1st 2014 Heroes: Star Lord(Chris Pratt), Gamora(Zoe Saldana), Rocket Raccoon(Adam Sandler), Groot(Vin Deasel), Drax(Dave Baustia), Bug Villains: Ronan the Accuser(Lee Pace), Thanos(Josh Brolin), Nebula(Karen Gillian), The Other Others: Yondu(Michael Rooker), Carina(Ophelia Lovibond), Be'ret, Rhomman Dey Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch would have made a Post Credits Scene in this Film. Iron Man would Have made a Post Credits Scene in this as well. The Wolverine September 20th 2014 Heroes; Wolverine(Tom Hardy) Villains: Silver Samurai(TBA), Viper(TBA) Avengers Age of Ultron May 1st 2015 Heroes- Iron Man(Robert Downy Jr), Captain America(Chris Evans), Thor(Chris Hemsworth), Hulk(Mark Ruffalo), Spider-Man(Logan Lerman), Ant-Man(Now Michael Douglas as Hank Pym), Wasp(Alice Eve), Black Widow(Scarlet Johannson), Hawkeye(Jeremy Renner), Quicksilver(Aaron Taylor Johnson), Wolverine(Tom Hardy), Scarlet Witch(Elizabeth Olsen), Vision(Paul Bettany), War Machine(Don Cheadle), Captain Marvel(Bryce Dallas Howard) Falcon(Anthony Mackle). Villains-Ultron(James Spader), Wolfgang Von Strucker(Thoms Kretschmann), List(Henry Goodman), Klaw(Andy Serkis), Abomination(Tim Roth), Thanos(Josh Brolin) Wolverine, Spider-Man and Captain Marvel being in the film. Captain Marvel and Spider-Man would join Cap's New Avengers Abomination will be the Villain in my Version of Avengers Age of Ultron Quicksilver does not die in this Film he survives the Battle and joins in Cap's New Avengers Team Loki does appear in Thor's Vision Winter Soldier would had made a Cameo in this Movie The Fantastic Four II Date-May 20th 2015 Heroes-Mr Fantastic(John Krasinski), Invisible Woman (Emily Blunt), Human Torch (Josh Hutcherson), The Thing (John Cena) Villains-Dr Doom(TBA) X-Men 5: Days of Future Past June 20th 2015 Heroes: Wolverine(Tom Hardy), Beast(Joel Edgerton), Angel(Alex Pettyfer), Professor X(Ralph Fiennes), Shadowcat(Jennifer Lawrence), Blink(Jamie Chung), Sunspot(Henry Zaga), Rogue(Lyndsy Fonseca), Cable(Stephen Lang), Dazzler(Lady Gaga) Madrox(Freddie Prinze Jr) Jubilee(Ellen Wong), Gambit(Channing Tatum), Bishop(Erik King), Warpath(BooBoo Stewart), Iceman(Jamie Bell), Colossus(Owain Yaoman), Storm(Naomie Harris), Magneto(Christoph Waltz). Villains: Bolivar Trask(Peter Dinklage). Phase Three Ant Man II July 17th 2015 Heroes-Ant Man(Paul Rudd), Hank Pym(Michael Douglas), Falcon(Anthony Mackle), Luis(Michael Pena), Dave(Tip Harris), Hope Van Dyne(Jessica Chastain) Villains-Yellowjacket(Corey Stoll), Mitchell Carson(Martin Donovan) Others-Peggy Carter(Hayley Atwell), Howard Stark(John Slattery), Cassie Lang(Abby Ryder Fortson), Maggie Lang(Judy Greer), Captain America(Chris Evans)(Cameo), Winter Soldier(Sebastian Stan)(Cameo) Avengers Civil War May 6th 2016 Heroes on Anti Registration Side-Captain America(Chris Evans), Sharon Carter(Emily Vancamp) Falcon(Anthony Mackle), Hawkeye(Jeremy Renner), Ant Man(Paul Rudd), Wasp(Jessica Chastain) Quicksilver(Aaron Tyler Johnson), Scarlet Witch(Elizabeth Olsen), Daredevil(Charlie Cox), Iron Fist(Ryan Phillipe), Luke Cage(Mike Colter), Moon Knight(Rami Malek), Jessica Jones(Krysten Ritter), Punisher(Jon Bernathal), Cloak(Aubrey Joseph), Dagger(Olivia Holt), Misty Knight(Simone Missick), Wolverine(Tom Hardy), Diamondback(Emile de Ravin) Storm(Naomie Harris), Beast(Joel Edegrton), Cyclops(Chris Pine), Havok(Garret Hedlund), Cable(Stephen Lang), Invisible Woman(Emily Blunt), Colossus(Owain Yaoman), Namor(Jonathan Rhys Meyers), Jane Foster(Natalie Portman) Vs Iron Man's Pro Registration Side-Iron Man(Robert Downy Jr), Black Widow(Scarlett Johannson), Vision(Paul Bettany), Black Panther(Chadwick Boseman), War Machine(Don Cheadle), Spider-Man(Tom Holland), Maria Hill(Cobie Smulders), Doc Samson(Ty Burrell),Mr Fantastic(John Krasinski), Bishop(Erik King), Micromax(Matthew Goode), Deadpool(Ryan Reynolds), She-Hulk(Jennifer Love Hewitt), Sentry(Alexandar Skasgard), Thing(John Cena), Red Hulk(William Hurt), Blade(Michael Jai White), Arana(Vanessa Hudgens), Noh-Varr(Ian Somerhalder), Tigra(Beyonce), Dum Dum Dugan(Neal Mcdonough), Hellcat(Rachael Taylor), Captain Marvel(Bryce Dallas Howard), Spider Woman(Daisy Ridley) Doctor Strange November 4th 2016 Heroes-Doctor Strange(Benedict Cumberbatch), The Ancient One(Tilda Swinton), Christne Palmer(Rachel Mcadams), Wong(Benedict Wong), Spider-Man(Tom Holland)(Cameo) Villains-Dormmamu(TBA), Baron Modo(Chiwetel Eijofor) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 Heroes-Star-Lord(Chris Pratt), Gamora(Zoe Salanda), Groot(Vin Diesel), Rocket Raccoon(Bradley Cooper), Drax the Destroyer(Dave Baustia), Mantis(Pom Klementiff). Villains-Nebula(Karen Gillian), The Collector(Benicio Del Toro), Korvac(TBA), Ego the Living Planet (Kurt Russell). Spider Man Homecoming Heroes-Spider Man(Tom Holland), Iron Man(Robert Downy Jr), Captain America(Chris Evans)(Cameo) Villains-Scorpion(TBA), Norman Osborn(TBA) Thor Ragnarok Heroes-Thor(Chris Hemsworth), Sif(Jamie Alexander), Valkyrie(Tessa Thompson)(Replacing Elizabeth Lail) Villains-Loki(Tom Hiddleston), Amora the Enchantress(TBA), Ragnarok(TBA), Thanos(Josh Brolin), The Collector(Benicio Del Toro) The Fantastic Four 2(My Sequel Way) Heroes-Mr Fantastic(John Krasinski), Invisible Woman(Emily Blunt), Human Torch(Josh Hutcherson), Thing (John Cena) Villiains-Kang the Conqueror(TBA), Doctor Doom(TBA), Mole Man, Silver Surfer(TBA) The Uncanny X-Men 6:Apocalypse Heroes-Charles Xavier(Ralph Fiennes), Cyclops(Chris Pine), Wolverine(Tom Hardy), Rogue(Lyndsy Fonseca), Gambit(Channing Tatum), Dazzler(Lady Gaga), Havok(Garret Hedlund), Polaris(Teresa Palmer), Shadowcat (Hailee Steinfeld), Sunspot(Henry Zaga), Madrox(Freddie Prinze Jr), Nightcrawler(Cillian Murphy), Iceman(Jamie Bell), Colossus(Owain Yaoman), Cable(Stephen Lang). Villains: Apocalypse(Keith David), Mr Sinister(TBA), Forge(Sharlto Copley), Psylocke(Jamie Chung), Strigor(TBA) Black Panther Heroes: Black Panther (Chadwick Boseman), Shuri (Letita Wright), Okoye (Danai Gurira). Others: Nakia (Luptia nyong'o), Ramonda (Angela Bassett), M'Baku (Winston Duke), Everett K Ross (Martin Freeman), Zuri (Forest Whitaker), T'Chaka (John Kani), Ororo Munroe/Storm (Naomie Harris) Villains: Erik Killmonger (Michael B Jordan), Klaue (Andy Serkis), W'Kabi (Daniel Kaluuya) Avengers: Infinity War Heroes-Captain America(Chris Evans), Iron Man(Robert Downy Jr), Hulk(Mark Ruffalo), Scarlet Witch(Elizabeth Olsen), Rocket Raccoon(Bradley Cooper), Star Lord(Chris Pratt), Vision(Paul Bettany), Thor(Chris Hemsworth), Gamora(Zoe Saldana), Drax(Dave Baustia), Invisible Woman(Emily Blunt), Mr Fantastic(John Krasinski), Thing(John Cena), Human Torch(Josh Hutcherson), Wolverine(Tom Hardy), Spider-Man(Tom Holland), Nova(Jared Padalecki), Quasar(TBA), She Hulk(Ronda Rousey), Black Panther(Chadwick Boseman), Quake(Chloe Bennett), Silver Surfer(Doug Jones), Daredevil(Charlie Cox), Cloak (Aubrey Joseph), Dagger (Olivia Holt) Ant Man(Paul Rudd). Characters that Got Dusted off: White Wolf (Sebastian Stan), Black Panther (Chadwick Boseman), Groot (Vin Diesel), Scarlet Witch (Elizabeth Olsen), Falcon (Anthony Mackie), Storm (Naomie Harris), Shuri (Letita Wright), Mantis (Pom Klementiff), Drax (Dave Bautista), Cloak (Aubrey Joseph), Dagger (Olivia Holt), Star Lord (Chris Pratt), Doctor Strange (Benedict Cumberbatch), Spider-Man (Tom Holland), M'Baku (Winston Duke), Nick Fury (Samuel L Jackson), Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders). Characters that got dusted off in Post Credits: Cyclops (Chris Pine), Iceman (Jamie Bell), Rogue (Lyndsey Fonseca), Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Aaron Taylor Johnson), Wolverine (Tom Hardy), Shadowcat (Hailee Steinfeld), Nightcrawler (Cillian Murphy), Professor X (Ralph Fiennes), Colossus (Owain Yaoman) Supporting Characters-Nick Fury(Samuel L Jackson), Phil Coulson(Clark Gregg), Melinda May(Ming Na), Sif(Jaime Alexander), Foggy Nelson(Elden Henson), Christine Everhart(Lesile Bibb), Hank Pym(Michael Douglas), J. Jonah Jameson(TBA), Valkyrie (Tessa Thompson), Ned Leeds (Jacob Batalon), Korg (Taika Waititi), Shuri (Letitia Wright),Okoye (Danai Gurira) Villains-Thanos(Josh Brolin), Cull Obsidian (Terry Notary), Proxima Midnight (Carrie Coon), Ebony Maw (Tom Vaughn-Lawlor), Corvus Glaive (Michael Shaw) Ant-Man and the Wasp Heroes: Ant-Man (Paul Rudd), Wasp (Jessica Chastain), Hank Pym (Michael Douglas). Villains: Ghost (Hannah John Kamen), Sonny Burch (Walter Goggins) Others: Cassie Lang (Abby Ryder Fortson), Maggie Lang (Judy Greer), Jim Paxton (Bobby Cannavale), Bill Foster (Laurence Fishburne), Jimmy Woo (Randall Park), Janet Van Dyne (Catherine Zeta Jones), Luis (Michael Pena) Captain Marvel 2 Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Heroes: Captain Marvel (Bryce Dallas Howard), Nova (Jared Padalecki) Villains: Supreme Intelligence (James Earl Jones), Yon Rogg (Jude Law), Veranke (Svetlana Khodchenkova) Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet Heroes (Survivors): Captain America (Chris Evans), Iron Man (Robert Downey Jr), Thor (Chris Hemsworth), Hulk (Mark Ruffalo), Black Widow (Scarlett Johansson), Clint Barton/Ronin (Jeremy Renner), Hank Mccoy/Beast (Joel Edgerton), Rocket Raccoon (Bradley Cooper), Nebula (Karen Gillan), Captain Marvel (Bryce Dallas Howard), Okoye (Danai Gurira), Ant-Man (Paul Rudd), Mr Fantastic (John Krasinski), Invisible Woman (Emily Blunt), Thing (John Cena), Human Torch (Josh Hutcherson), Nova (Jared Padalecki), James Rhodes/War Machine (Don Cheadle). Villains: Thanos (Present and 2014) (Josh Brolin), 2014 Nebula (Karen Gillan), Akihiko (Hiroyuki Sanada), Crossbones (2014) (Mark Grillo), Loki (2012) Others: 2012 The Ancient One (Tilda Sweeton), 2013 Frigga (Rene Russo) and 2014 Gamora (Zoe Salanda) Supporting Characters: Valkyrie (Tessa Thompson), Korg (Taika Waititi), Miek, Cassie Lang (Emma Furuhman), Morgan Stark (Lexi Rabe), Happy Hogan (John Favearu) Protagonists (In the Soul Stone that haven't aged): Black Panther, Storm, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Drax, Mantis, Groot, Kraglin, White Wolf, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Professor X, Cyclops, Iceman, Rogue, Colossus, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Forge, Psylocke, Angel, Dazzler, Multiple Man, Havok, Polaris, Emma Frost, Hope Van Dyne, Janet van Dyne, Hank Pym, Bill Foster, W'Kabi, Nakia. Phase 4 Spider-Man Far From Home Protagonists: Spider-Man (Tom Holland), Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders), Nick Fury (Samuel L Jackson) Villains: Mysterio (Jake Gyllenhall), Hydro Man, Molten Man, Sandman, Electro Others: Aunt May (Marisa Tomei), Ned Leeds (Jacob Batalon), MJ (Shailene Woodley).